Bonnie
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). FNaF = is one of the four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Chica. He is the guitarist in Freddy's band, positioned at the left side. At midnight, he is left in a "free-roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent his servos from locking up. Along with the other animatronics, will attempt to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Appearance is a lavender-colored animatronic rabbit, with magenta eyes and a squarish muzzle. He sports articulated ears that are capable of bending backwards and forwards (similar to several other animatronics' ears) and wears a red bow tie, which is partially obstructed by his chin. Onstage, he carries a dark red guitar. Unlike the other characters, he has round teeth and lacks eyebrows. Excluding his head, most of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from the latter's color. This version of Bonnie, like most of the animatronics in the first game (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. Locations 's starting location is the Show Stage, along with his bandmates Freddy and Chica. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into The Office, he appears, leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side - though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. As opposed to Chica, usually shows up at the door more frequently, but leaves more quickly than Chica, thus draining less power. On some nights, if the player does not look at on the Show Stage, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves the player unable to check on Pirate Cove (as the Show Stage is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from Foxy. On the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside The Office (CAM 2B), 's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Chica. When enters The Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, will attack them and cause a Game Over. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. and Chica are capable of forcing the player to lower the Monitor to attack, meaning the night guard cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Unlike Chica, who can only travel to adjacent rooms throughout the building, appears to possess supposed teleportation abilities, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled. This is seemingly responsible for him appearing at The Office door far more often than Chica does. Additionally, is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as is Chica. Trivia *More rooms are exclusive to than any other animatronic. These include the Backstage, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. * is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. * is often mistaken as a female, as " " is a traditionally feminine name. This was proven false by a presumably unintentional confirmation by Scott Cawthon. *On Nights 1 to 3, is more active than the other animatronics, as he is generally the first to leave the Show Stage. *Interestingly, when is in the Backstage, he seems to take no heed to the metal animatronic skeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on bare animatronic skeletons because it is supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, does not acknowledge the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the night guard, contradicting the former security guard's statements. **However, this may be because the backstage area is full of spare parts, and, as such, a bare animatronic skeleton is not out of place there. **Another reason as to why does not pay attention to the animatronic skeleton is because, as stated by Phone Guy in the third game, the animatronics have digital map layouts, and that, because of this, knows not to pay attention to the endoskeleton Backstage. *In the trailer, is shown running down the hallway. He was stripped of this ability in the final game, with Foxy taking on the role instead. *In the trailer, is shown to remove his face, revealing his animatronic skeleton. However, this never happens in-game. * may be loosely based on Mr. Munch from Chuck E. Cheese's, as both have purple fur, a lighter color on their stomachs, and a somewhat larger girth than the other characters. **He also may be based on Jasper T. Jowls, as they both are the guitarists in the band. * According to Scott Cawthon, is one of the two scariest animatronics of the series, as he has had several nightmares about while developing the game. * and Chica both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they get near or inside The Office. Many theories address this, including that the teeth and human-like voice could be from one of the five children from The Missing Children Incident. Additionally, the sound he emits could simply be his artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are over 20 years old, and have not been maintained. **However, it seems unlikely that a voice box can mimic such organic sounds, even if the voice box was malfunctioning. *On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, or when starting up the game, a full-screen image of an eyeless (the same seen in hallucinations) can appear. The image stays for approximately ten seconds until white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version. *There is a glitch that allows the night guard to survive while attacks. If the player raises the Monitor quickly, 's scream will repeat, and his kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over. See this video. This glitch can also work with Chica. *There is a glitch where the night guard can be killed by , but he does not appear physically, and the player can only hear his scream. Watch this video. * can catch unsuspecting beginners off-guard, as he often appears first and more frequently than the other animatronics. *According to an interview with Scott Cawthon, was the first animatronic that was added to the game. ** had no animation when killing the night guard at the time, as it was only a still image. *Unlike the other animatronics in the first game, has no eyebrows. *On any night, when is in the Backstage room, the player can cause the camera to show the close-up of his face by simply lowering and raising the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. *On rare occasions, groans outside the Office, when he's outside the left doorway, or on extremely rare occasions when he's in the West Hall Corner. *It appears that is right-handed, as he is seen consistently playing his guitar with his right hand. *From the first part of the FNaF World trailer, 's head with lack of eyes as well as ears bears a surprising resemblance to his eyeless visual hallucination from the first game. Errors *If one were to look very closely to the bottom left of the "CELEBRATE!" poster, one can see that appears to hover about few inches away. **From the discussion board on Steam, according to Scott on December 20, 2015, he jokingly said; " does not abide by the rules of time, space, or physics." His comment can be found from here. |-|FNaF2 = 's older model makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. He is replaced by his newer counterpart, Toy Bonnie. Appearance In the second game, has a very different design - like Freddy Fazbear, he also has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms. His lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possessed in the first game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, baring a tiny strip on the topmost section, with a mass of torn wires in its place. The red layering of his mouth has been removed, making his teeth seem longer than before. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing his animatronic skeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also, his chin does not squash his bow tie now, and his suit seems to have changed to a darker shade of blue as opposed to a lavender color. It is explained in-game that this new appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the older animatronics that took place before they got scrapped for the newer models, such as Toy Bonnie. Behavior Like Freddy and Chica, is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into The Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, follows a fixed path and no longer teleports along his attack route. He starts moving at Night 2 but is very inactive until Night 3. starts with the other older animatronics in the Parts/Service room and travels to the Main Hall. He then heads to the hallway outside The Office, staring at the night guard from just outside. After that, he travels into Party Room 1 to climb into the Left Air Vent to enter The Office, completely bypassing the Left Air Vent's blind spot. When is in The Office and either the player lowers their Monitor or forces it down, will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player has less than a second to put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see him to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for to return and kill the night guard after they lower the Monitor. Just like the other animatronics, he may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on sometime after failing to ward him off. After he is warded off when the player equips the head, returns to the Main Hall and his cycle repeats. Trivia * takes much longer to leave The Office in the iOS version of the game on some older models of iOS platforms, as do Freddy, Chica, and Toy Freddy. *Oddly enough, 's eyes are usually displaying red light through the game and in the trailer. In the main menu screen, Party Room 1, and Left Air Vent, however, they are white. **Even in Parts/Service, where the animatronics are assumed inactive, the red pinprick light from 's eye can be seen inside his face. *The player has a slight chance to see 's eyes (or lack thereof) appear to blink while he is standing in The Office. However, this could just be caused by the flickering lights from The Office while he is present for there are no frames for this animation in-game. *Similar to the first game, is more active than Chica. **Unlike the first game, however, is always first to leave Parts/Service, rather than being more likely to as in the first game. *Also similarly to the first game, when and Chica are crawling through the air vents, approaches via the left side of the night guard while Chica approaches via the right. * , along with Chica, are the only animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spots. **This is a sharp contrast to the first game as, ironically, they were the only ones able to be spotted by the Hall Lights. *In Night 3's cutscene, the way stares at the night guard with no eyes is strikingly similar to the image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucination in the first game. * is one of six animatronics who do not set off the alert ambiance in select situations with the others being Mangle, BB, Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Golden Freddy. **In his case, does not activate the alarm when he is standing alone in the hallway outside of The Office. As he does not attack from that position, this is not problematic for the player. * 's right ear is mostly seen being folded. Errors *One can notice that, in his mugshot as seen in the Custom Night settings, 's red bow tie is clipping through his bottom jaw. **This also happens in the "Thank You!" image. *On rare occasions, if the player hesitates to don the Freddy Fazbear Head while is in the Office, will vanish, but will not return to kill the night guard. This is most likely a bug. |-|FNaF3 = returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 02. Unlike the other animatronics, he is not majorly replaced by a phantom. Rather, he is replaced by Springtrap. Appearance Bonnie's remains bear a resemblance to his model from the first game except lacking arms, eyes, ears, legs, and an endoskeleton. In place of 's right eye, however, seems to be a flashing light. A metal support can be seen under his torso with its poles barely visible from the armholes. 's bottom jaw seems to be hanging a bit, as it is an empty suit. Minigames makes an additional appearance in the end-of-night Minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On Night 2, the player will play as , appearing on the Show Stage accompanied by Chica. When they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be a purple-colored Freddy Fazbear model, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the restaurant, and the player will see Freddy's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigame. The purple Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message and be bounced back if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigame, if they try to walk away, the Purple Guy will rush out and attack , dismantling him before the minigame abruptly ends. During the end-of-night minigames on Night 3, 4, and 5, 's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in. Trivia * is the one of the two original animatronics to not have a phantom counterpart in the third game, the other being Golden Freddy. **As such, Springtrap acts as somewhat of a replacement for in the game. *In the end-of-night minigames, has a dark cyan color, similar to Toy 's, instead of his typical lavender color. **This is also the case with the Toy Bonnie figure on the desk of The Office. *Springtrap is commonly theorized to be an early model of . This is evident by both of them having rabbit-like appearances, the fact that Phone Guy referred to Springtrap as "Spring Bonnie" during Night 5's phone call and the fact that Springtrap appears as one of the first animatronics in the business, along with Golden Freddy. *In the teaser trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, one scene appears to feature a -themed arcade cabinet with a flashing blue light. **There is also a drawing in the first part of the trailer that appears to feature an unusual-looking . **Also in the third game's trailer, during a shot where the camera pans past the three main animatronics, can be seen moving his eye to look at the camera. |-|FNaF4 = Like most of the other original animatronics, himself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The plushie of him can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or TV show titled "Fredbear and Friends". Rather than appearing as himself, is majorly replaced with his nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Bonnie. Appearance As a plush, looks nearly identical to his appearance from the end-of-night minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He wears a red bowtie and two black buttons on his chest. His color is lighter with a spot of a lighter shade of blue on his belly. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay 2.png|The Animatronics (from left; , Chica, and Freddy) looking at the camera. Show_stage_nocamera.png| with Chica and Freddy on the Show Stage. 223.png|Chica missing. Cam1B_bonnie1.png| in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png| 's silhouette in the Dining Area. 205.png| in the Backstage. 555.png| 's Backstage close-up. 192.png| in the Supply Closet. 206.png| in the West Hall. 188.png| in the W. Hall Corner. 479.png| looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches. Bonnie ECH.gif| twitching on the later nights. P55YuN4.png| with his endoskeleton eyes, as he appears in Hallucinations. 545.png| , eyeless in the hallucinations. This is also seen in an ending screen. Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif| at the left door. bonnie_shadow.png| 's shadow visible while the door is closed. BonnieAtDoor.png|Full image of appearing in the Left Door's blind spot. bonnie_screen.gif|Twitcher KennyXii encountering the screen. Brightened Stage_Normal.png| with Chica and Freddy on the Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_NoChica.png|No Chica, brightened. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. DiningArea Bonnie.png| in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png| 's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png| Backstage, brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png| 's Backstage close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png| in the Supply Closet, brightened. 206_bright.png| in the West Hall, brightened. 188_bright.png| in the W. Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png| looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches, brightened. BDAF_bright.png| from outside of the left door when light is on, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Bonnie in the main menu, along with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Freddy_Fazbear_mask_FNaF_2.png|Bonnie in The Office, with the Freddy Head on. Old Bonnie.gif|Bonnie in The Office, and putting on the Freddy Head (click to animate). PartsService.png|Bonnie in Parts/Service. Bonnie In The Main Hall.png|Bonnie coming toward the night guard from the Main Hall. Mangle_and_bonnie_hall.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall with Mangle. 197.png|Bonnie about to enter into the Left Air Vent in Party Room 1. FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png|Bonnie in the Left Air Vent. Bonnie Down The Hall.png|Bonnie outside The Office. BonnieFoxyHall.png|Bonnie and Foxy outside The Office. Bonnie In Front Of Player.png|Bonnie standing in front of the night guard in The Office. Bonnietoutdroit.png|Bonnie in the cutscene. Bonnierecherche.png|Bonnie looking at the night guard in the cutscene. Bonnieyeuxcreux.png|An eyeless Bonnie staring at the player in the cutscene. 1stNightCutscene.png|Bonnie and Chica during the cutscene. 2ndNightCutscene.png|Bonnie and Chica looking at the night in the cutscene. 3rdNightCutscene.png|Bonnie and Chica with Golden Freddy staring at the player with no eyes in the cutscene. Night4correctdream.png|Bonnie and Chica with The Puppet in the cutscene. Brightened FacelessBonnieInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. BonnieEnteringVentBrightened.png|Bonnie about to enter the vent in Party Room 1, brightened and saturated for clarity. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay CAM 02 Light On.png|Bonnie on CAM 02 with the light on. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Bonnie on CAM 02 with the light off along with Spingtrap beside him. HeadsGlowing.png|Bonnie's head from the Bad Ending screen. Heads.png|Bonnie's head from the Good Ending screen. Minigames Dismantled_Bonnie.png|Bonnie being dismantled by Purple Guy from the end-of-night minigame. 340.png|Scattered remains of Bonnie and Chica found in the end-of-night minigame. Bonnie_child.png|The child wearing Bonnie's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Bonnie_mask.png|Bonnie's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minigames Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Bonnie as seen on the TV commercial (click to animate). Bonnie_Bully.png|The bully wearing Bonnie's mask in the minigames. Miscellaneous Trailers BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie during the day, playing his guitar in the trailer. File:Screen Shot 2014-10-10 at 5.50.49 PM.png|Bonnie in the hallway during the trailer. Bonnie run trailer.gif|Bonnie running in the game's trailer (click to animate). Bonnie does not have this ability in the final game. Instead, Foxy has taken this role. Bonnie Says Hi.gif|Bonnie pulling his "head" off in the trailer (click to animate). Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's endoskeleton head. FNAF 2 Old Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the second game's trailer. He lacks his face but is still active. HQ Freddy Bonnie Chica Trailer FNaF 3.png|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica in the third game's trailer. Notice how Bonnie is staring at the camera. Five Nights at Freddy's Bonnie doll.png|The purchasable Bonnie plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version from Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 NewSCREENSHOT.jpg|Bonnie, lacking his face, barred his jaw, in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 teaser. Bonnie_Icon.png|Bonnie's mugshot from the Custom Night menu. BonnieDoll.png|Plushie of Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This plushie can be obtained by completing the 'Double Trouble' preset on the Custom Night. FNaF2 Bonnie in Office Transparent.png|Bonnie's texture in The Office. FNAF2BonnieCustscene1.png|Texture of Bonnie in the cutscene. FNAF2BonnieCutscene2.png|Texture of Bonnie in the cutscene, glancing at the player. FNAF2BonnieCutscene3.png|Texture of Bonnie in the cutscene, head turned towards the player, with no eyes. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Chica & Bonnie Poster.png|Bonnie, as he appears on a poster in The Office. Bonnie & Freddy Poster.png|Bonnie on another poster with Freddy in CAM 5. Death Minigames GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Bonnie's head in the minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Bonnie's sprite in the minigame "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". Videos File:Five Nights at Freddy's - Bonnie Scary Sounds|Bonnie's moaning sound just before he attacks the night guard. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Withered Bonnie Jump-Scare|Bonnie attacking the night guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Others thankyou.jpg|Bonnie, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. FNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg|Bonnie, as seen in the background from the Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes novel. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's The groaning sounds made by when he sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Chica makes the same sounds. The sound makes when attacking the night guard. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. Warning: Loud! The noise makes when moving from one room to another. Chica also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also happens to emit this noise, but only after the power has been fully drained. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The sound Bonnie makes when killing the night guard. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the night guard, BB being an exception. Warning: Loud! The sound heard when Bonnie is inside The Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio, and only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. This sound is also used by Freddy, Chica, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie whenever they enter The Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The sound Bonnie and the other animatronics make when dismantled by Purple Guy. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics